Fairy Tail: Secretes of Lightning
by Omega83
Summary: An epic quest of an 18-year old lightning wizard.
1. Prolouge

**This is written by a new writer, but hey, we all have to start somewhere, right? So, I'm going to start a series by inserting a character with a personality much like mine into the series _Fairy Tail_, so this is the way I would act in these crazy situations. So, I'll just start it from where it starts to get interesting. Our Journey has just gone through the following. Enjoy the Prologue!**

"Come on dad! Hurry up!" shouts Storm.

"All right Storm, but make it fast! If I don't finish this order of arrows, is gonna' have my tail!" Manoki shouts back.

"Oh come on! It's amazing! Just hurry up and see it, and you won't want to leave!" Coaxes Storm.

"Then maybe I shouldn't come!" says Manoki as he approaches the top of the hill. "Now what's so spectacular that it couldn't wait till tonight? Could it be a carriage to get you out of-" Manoki's sentence trailed off, as he saw it. Beyond a thin layer of Firs, lay a huge plain, of wolves. There had to be thousands of them. They seemed to be sitting, and staring at the hilltop where they stood. They didn't move, not even the faintest of growls, they just sat there, staring at the hilltop.

"Let's go Storm!" Manoki's words hushed as he panicked on the inside, only to releasing hushed screams now. He seemed to be in a trance, as he dragged storm along. At the bottom of the hill, Manoki practically picked up Storm as he sprinted to the small hut they called home.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!?" Manoki says. A powerful sound wave echoes through the woods as Manoki whips his cold, clammy hand against Storms now darkening face. "There had to be thousands of wolves! It was bad enough that you where put in the path of danger by seeing them in the first place, but then you go and put us BOTH in danger when you go back with me! Well knowing that there where wolves just a couple hundred yards away!" Infuriated, the frustrated father rustles around in a drawer, hunting for something. Finally, he pulls out a key. He then goes to the West wall, and under his breath, chants something that Storm finds to be completely illegible. Then, a Pale blue circle appears, and the wall opens up, revealing a hidden stairway. Storm blankly stared, and somehow in his astonishment managed to choke out "Dad, but you, you haven't you never, aren't a wizard…" His father ignored him and continued down the stairway. At the bottom, the two find a safe cellar that they both know all too well (though, ususlly they found a lever behind the book case to reveal the passage). They often hide from the aggressive wolves in the forest here. However, apparently, this was not going to be used for hiding, for when Storm went to sit in his usual spot when he waited for the wolves to pass by, Manoki commanded him to get up.

Manoki went behind Storm, and chanted once more. The wall opened up, revealing a floating chest, chained shut, chained to the space all around it, and surrounded by dozens of floating letters. As Manoki variously tried to undo the locks and spells, he started barking.

"Storm! Go up to the fire place, place all of the firewood onto the little swirls, and then, grab the journal from the space that appears. Start at the last page, and then follow the instructions!" Storm sprinted up the stairs, seriously concerned; his father had never acted like this before. He was always so mellow, and scatter-brained, but he now seemed so panicked and suddenly focused. Hundreds of apocolipitic scenes passed through his head as Storm Subconsciously followed the journal's rather complex instructions and listed chanting. When he finished, he realized that he had collected an armory's worth of blades, bows, shields, and armor. There was enough for three people, making his memory flashback to mom.

He pictured the majestic woman, in her simple armor of silver, with a strange bronze and gold crest of loops that Storm failed to recognize. The sight of her armor brought him back to that horrific night. Twelve years ago, Storm was out in that very plain beyond the firs. He had been chasing a squirrel, when it snatched up right in front of him, in the mouth of a wolf cub. Storm began to play with the cub, but accidently ended up killing it when the two where wrestling. Just as Storm was coming to terms with the horrible accident that he had just caused, the rest of the pack found their cub. They surrounded storm, and then… "Damn it, what happened next!?" Storm hadn't remembered for years, all he could remember was a ring with a question mark on it, and his mother's body being dragged away by the wolves, her black streaked blond hair, becoming stained with a lush green as she left her son safe, but in tears for the tragedy he had caused.

Manoki interrupted his flashback, ordering him to put on the armor without a crest. It was simple bronze armor with gold lining around the ankles and wrists, and gold lining around the collar and waist. He was then given a sword, shield, and some sort of ring with a blindingly bright gem in it. Manoki chanted again, and the gem faded so that it was a dark, dark purple. No, that's not right, Storm could still feel it, it was just invisible. Then, Manoki a bow and quiver of arrows and started up the hill.

"That's odd," Storm thought. "Did I just imagine that light coming from dad's scabbard?"

And at the top of the hill, Manoki stops, and watches the sun go down, as a man approaches from the shadows.

"Couldn't just pay your respect and leave, eh Manoki? Predictable as ever" Says the shadow man.

"You knew that I couldn't just leave the place of my wife's death!" Manoki defends, "At least, not before I found her body…"

"I don't need your sob story you pathetic excuse for a soul," The shadow man cuts him off. "I just need what you owe me, if you have it, that is."

"And what if I don't!?"

"Oh, don't try to sound brave Manoki, I saw you run when you saw our army, you can't win…" The shadow man stops as the moon begins to rise, and then he continues, "Oh look, our source of power has finally arrived! You are much too easy to stall Manoki, Your recent incompetence makes me believe that you aren't worthy of being destroyed by myself. I'll have my minions finish you off." The man pauses to listen to the chorus of his wolf army, and then continues as he retreats to the shadows, "You are now, I believe the slang term is, screwed?"

As Storm hears the battle commence, he rushes up the hill, just in time to see his dad launch ten wolves off the hill with a glowing red sword, and shoot an arrow. However, this single arrow grows into a wave of fire, and wipes out maybe a hundred or so wolves, but even this feat doesn't keep the wolves back. Just as Storm becomes confident that his father will win, the remaining wolves create a black magic circle in front of their mouths, and all release an armada of pure dark beams right at Manoki, and shatter his shield, and armor, to bits. He lay there, about a thousand wolves now surrounding him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shouts Storm, now filled with such rage, leaps the rest of the way up the hill, and lands in the center of the little circle, over his dad. He screams as he stabs his sword into the ground, releasing a huge blue flash, along with a sonic boom, and the entire forest is now on fire.

"How did I…" Storm wonders as he sort of watches most wolves retreating, and the entire forest burning. About half of the wolves come back. Now Storm pulls the sword out of the ground, and finds that it's obliterated from tip to about halfway down the handle. In his anger, Storm grabs the nearest weapon, Manoki's Glowing sword, which is now glowing yellow, and waits for attack.

The first wolf lunges, Storm side steps and slashes, and the sword leaves a trail of sparks. The next wolf has himself and five others attack with enchanted black claws. Storm holds his sword sideways, roars, and releases a dome of lightning, firing wolves miles away. The rest of the wolves attack with the same attack that was his father's final blow. The energy is released, and explosion and the smoke clear.

Storm, unharmed, raises his sword, and it is hit with lightning. The sparks shower everywhere, including a few that land in his mouth, leaving him feeling a bit refreshed, and wolves begin to whimper. Storm leaps into the air, and slashes the thunder cloud above him. The Wolves where then mercilessly bashed with lightning. As the smoke clears, Storm finds himself on the hill, in the middle of a crater, kneeling over is dying father.

"Storm," Manoki begins, faintly "You are the descendent of two long lines of magic, Fire and Wind, to be specific. You have great power, but because of me, you must use that power to defend yourself against a powerful enemy. What I want you to do, as my dying wish, is to become a powerful wizard, and fix the lives of those like us, who get themselves in deep with dark magic and dark wizards. I want you to join a guild, and avenge my….. Death" Storm cries over his father's limp body throughout the storm, but leaves as soon as he can in fear of another attack. He now heads for the city.

**If it's not obvious already, Storm is going to go join a wizard guild. What I want the reader to decide first is if I should stray them into a dark guild first, join Fairy Tail, or just make up a guild. I may decide based on your feedback, so don't be afraid to give your honest opinion!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Now don't correct me and say that this is chapter 2, because the first "chapter" was actually the prologue. I didn't wait for your vote to start writing this though, because I figured that I can figure that all out later in the series (and no, I'm not going to tell you what I mean by that). So, go on People! Read already! You know you want to have the mystery revealed of what guild Storm will join.**

"Oooooh," Storm complained to nobody, "I'm so hungry, I would attack a 20 foot tall gorilla if it meant I could eat!" Storm kept walking for another mile or so, and finally, he kicked a tree, and sat next to it. As he threw his head back and groaned, he felt something wriggle by his foot. He looked down, only to find himself, gazing hungrily at a rather obese duck. As he licked his lips, he reached for his sword, but the duck started to quickly waddle away, mocking the wizard before he could even reach for his sword.

"Why you damn…" Storm muttered as he began to pull himself to his feet, pull out his sword, and, quietly as he could, run after the chubby duck. The little guy was defiantly mocking Storm as he ducked under raised roots and crawled though logs. When Storm finally managed to grab the husky little flipper, he loosened his grip as he gawked at the field the duck had led him to. There were geese, turkeys, beavers, raccoons, and countless other animals everywhere. Storm looked down at his first feast in his hands, and it looked up at him, eyes full of sorrow.

"Fine, you can go," said Storm, forgivingly "but only because you helped me find this." He released his grip, and, he thought he saw the duck, sort of skipping away. Storm then picked up his sword once more, and started towards a group of wild turkeys. They, of course, just ran away, much faster than he, and basically the same thing happened when he tried to hunt down all of the rest of the animals. Then he finally found food that doesn't run away.

Storm came to an apple tree, where only a few apples still hung. Only about three apples still remained. That wouldn't be enough after an entire day of walking, but it was still more than he could hunt down, so he started to climb the tree, but when he got close to the apples, a chameleon came up, and took two apples in its tongue, one in its tail, and ran off. Storm was tired and hungry, and so, this little thief made him pissed. Storm jumped to the next tree, right behind the chameleon, and chased after it. Storm went to tackle it, when it suddenly sprouted wings, and flew away, with Storm shouting all of the colors of the rainbow at it as it flew away. In his anger, he threw his sword at the chameleon, and it struck the ground just below it. Just then, a bolt of lightning shot down, and slammed through the chameleon, and into the sword.

"Did I do that?" wondered Storm, as he jumped out of the tree. He wondered for a bit more, then finally started to move again, approaching the limp chameleon. He saw that it was badly injured, and couldn't help feeling sorry for the thing. He lifted the poor, almost lifeless thing up, and brought it to a nearby river. As he placed it on the bank, its spirit left it. Storm couldn't just eat the thing, he felt too bad about giving it such a torturous death. His final decision would lead him back to the woods, where he looked for flammable materials.

Storm came back, about an hour later, with a little wooden box. It had a platform fashioned under it, and the platform was covered in an assortment of baby blue, dark purple and fiery red flowers. On the sides of the box were dandy-lions, and the lid of the box had a long twig, with a white and golden flower at the tip.

Gently, storm lay the Chameleon in the box, dropped all different colored flower petals on it, and finally, closed the box. He gracefully set the box in the river, and tapped the tip of the twig on top. Seconds later, lightning struck, and the masterpiece of a coffin slowly started to burn. The fire eventually reached the dandy-lions, which released their flaming spores in an elegant, star-like pattern.

Suddenly, lightning struck again, and petals flew everywhere. Then, an electrical blue chain connected the fluttering petals together. They all started to swirl into a small tornado around the box. The water parted, and the tornado turned into a sphere of swirling petals and blue sparks. The sphere gradually transformed into pure electricity, getting hotter and hotter, starting a few fires, evaporating the river. It kept getting hotter and brighter, until finally, the energy discharged into an epic explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Storm found himself staring into the eyes of a suspended lightning bolt, coming from the box, floating above the absence of water from the river. The creature grabbed Storm, and as it did, the fires around it all came together and transformed into some sort of glowing portal. The thing flew straight into the portal, and vanished, just like that. A few minutes later, the forest life continued on, as if nothing had ever happened.

**That took a long time! I got writer's block a few months ago, and finally got inspiration to just completely kill the poor chameleon. Sounds harsh, but hey! You read the story, and the thing became a serpent thing, or did it? Anyways, be sure to comment and check in soon to see what happened to Storm! If you don't comment, I may have to make a new main character!**

**Storm: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (sorry, but the disclaimer idea is by Leodasdragon, so read his/her/its stories to avoid copyright issues!) **


End file.
